COORDENADAS:: Misterio, Amor, Luchas
by smath
Summary: Todos tenemos un lado oscuro... o quizas solo queremos refugiarnos del exterior... "Coordenadas" es una historia impresionante, que te dejara con la boca abierta y querrás matarme al final de cada capitulo pidiendo ¡¡¡MÁS!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura estaba guardando los libros en su taquilla hasta que vino Ino por detrás y le dio un toquecito en el hombro. Sakura se dio la vuelta.

Sakura: ah, ¿eres tu?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su taquilla- que,¿vienes a insultarme?

Ino: no. Vengo a decirte que estoy cansada de que estemos peleadas todos los días por Sasuke, que además a mi ya no me gusta.

Sakura: ¿qué? ¿No te gusta?

Ino: no ya me he cansado de él. ¿A ti te gusta?

Sakura: eh... no, claro... también me he cansado...si...

Ino: bueno entonces...¿amigas?- le tendió la mano.

Sakura: claro.- acepto el apretujón de manos y sonrió.

Justamente después de esto vinieron Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Hinata.

Shikamaru: ¿ que hacéis dándoos la mano?

Ino: volvemos a ser amigas.

Kiba: que bien, así ya no habrá malos rollos.

Hinata: bueno, deberíamos ir a clase que hay examen de técnicas ninjas.

Chouji y Shikamaru: ¡¿¿QUÉ??!

Sakura: ¿no habeis estudiado?

Shikamaru: pues claro que no... no tenia ni idea de que había examen.

De repente vino Naruto corriendo por el pasillo y se paro al lado del grupo.

Naruto: hey... -iba respirando fuertemente y con la lengua fuera- Que bien que estais casi todos. Os queria decir que esta noche voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños asike no falteis. Va a ser en mi casa a las 10 de la noche. Va a ser mi primer cumpleaños ke celebro.

Hinata: oh... felicidades Naruto.

Naruto: gracias.

Sonó el timbre, lo que significaba que el examen estaba apunto de comenzar. Sin decir ni una palabra los 7 chicos fueron corriendo a clase. La clase estaba llena y como siempre Sasuke ya estaba sentado en su mesa. Naruto fue corriendo y se sentó al lado suyo. Le contó lo de su cumpleaños y luego se fue a su mesa.

El profesor entro por la puerta y empezó a repartir las hojas del examen por todas las mesas mientras hablaba.

Profesor: tenéis 50 minutos y quien suspenda tendrá que quedarse conmigo toda la tarde y a lo mejor noche.

Chouji y Shikamaru tragaron saliva y se miraron asustados.

Pasaron los 50 minutos y todos entregaron los examenes. El profesor los corrigió en el instante.

Profesor: Shikamaru y Chouji, habéis sacado la nota mas baja de la clase por lo que os quedareis conmigo después de las clases en el patio.

Chouji: oh no!! Que fastidio.

Pasaron varias horas y se acabaron las clases, los ocho ninjas estaban saliendo del instituto. Shikamaru se paro junto con Chouji.

Shikamaru: bueno chicos os veremos en la fiesta, ¿vale?.

Naruto: es verdad teneis que ir a el castigo... espero ke vengais a tiempo.

Shikamaru y Chouji se fueron hacia el patio. Mientras los demás se iban a sus casas.

Naruto: oye, ¿sabeis donde esta el equipo de lee, neji y tenten?

Kiba: si, estan en una misión.

Naruto: ah, vale.

Llegaron a un cruce de 3 caminos; Naruto se fue por el centro, sakura e ino por la derecha y kiba, hinata y Sasuke por la izquierda.

Todos llegaron a sus respectivas casas para comer. Sakura ya había terminado de comer y se subio a su cuarto, de repente su movil empezó a sonar. Era un mensaje de ino:

Ve a ls 9 al parke, xao

-----------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el patio del instituto...

Profesor: venga 20 vueltas alrededor del instituto.

Chouji: pero...

Profesor: ¡¡a callar!! Venga, vamos.

Los dos chicos empezaron a correr.

Chouji: TENGO MUCHA HAMBREE!!!!- dijo llorando mientras corria.

--------------------------------------------

Ya eran las 5 y Sakura estaba sentada en un banco esperando a su nueva amiga; Ino. Pero pasó alguien delante suya, la persona mas inoportuna.

Sakura: pero que hace Sasuke aquí??

Sakura intento hacerse un bola para que no la viera pero era imposible y él se dirigio hacia ella.

Sasuke: ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces?

Sakura: nada- dijo volviendo a una postura normal.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado. Sakura se puso nerviosa y Sasuke lo noto.

Sasuke: sakura -le agarro de un hombro e hizo que se miraran a los ojos- se que estas loca por mi.

Sakura se quedo como una estatua.

Sakura: ¿que?...no...no es verdad...

Sasuke: entonces no pasaria nada si me acercara un poco a ti, ¿no?

Sasuke se acerco tanto que ambos sentian la respiración del otro. A sakura el corazon parecia ke le iba a estallar.

Sakura: no, no pasa...n-nada.

Sasuke: entonces tampoko pasaria nada si te besara.

Sasuke se lanzo y sus labios se tocaron.

Justamente alguien vino.

Ino: ¡¡¡¡ SERAS CERDA !!!

Sakura se separo de golpe y se levanto de un salto.

Sakura: Ino... no es lo que parece... yo no...

Ino se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo.

Sakura: Ino espera!!!

Sakura intento salir corriendo pero Sasuke la agarro del brazo.

Sasuke: ¿y yo que hago?

Sakura: pues de momento vete a la mierda.

Y se soltó bruscamente y salió corriendo detrás de Ino.

Chouji: dios!! No puedo maaaaas!!!

El profesor les había mandado ha hacer 100 abdominales.

Profesor: esta bien, parad. Un descanso y seguimos. Tomad comeos estos bocadillos.

Les dio uno a cada uno. Chouji se comió el suyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shikamaru en cambio se lo comía tranquilamente. Chouji miraba al bocadillo de Shikamaru y este se dio cuenta.

Shikamaru: anda toma.- y le dio su bocadillo.

Chouji: gracias amigo!!!!

Después de que Chouji se comiera el bocadillo el profesor les mando 50 flexiones.

Shikamaru se miro el reloj; eran las 9 y media.

Shikamaru: falta media hora para el cumpleaños de Naruto.- dijo en bajito- ¡Profesor! ¿¿Podríamos terminar antes de las 10??

Profesor: terminaremos cuando yo diga.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura logro alcanzar a Ino justo delante de la casa de Sakura.

Sakura: escuchame.

Ino: no quiero escucharte, me has mentido. Supuestamente eramos amigas no??

Sakura: y lo somos. Lo ke pasa eske me ha besado el yo no keria.

Ino: si ya he visto como te resistias- dijo irónicamente.

Sakura: la verdad es ke besa muy bien...uyy...bueno eso no importa.

Ino: no me hables en tu vida- y volvio a salir corriendo.

Sakuro dio una patada a la pared. Pero justo salio su madre.

Madre: ¿ke es eso de ke te has besado con un chico? ke te he dicho sobre eso!! Entra en casa.

Sakura no dijo nada y obedeció. Su madre la sigui y cerro la puerta.

Madre: kien es el chico?

Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha.

Madre: Uchiha?? Ese chico?? Me han hablado muy mal de el, dicen ke siempre se mete en problemas. No quiero que vuelvas a verle. A tu cuarto!!!

Sakura abrio la boca para protestar pero sabia que si le decia algo iba a ser peor así que subio las escaleras. Se paro en seco y se dio la vuelta.

Sakura: pero me dejaras ir a una fiesta esta noche no??

Madre: va a estar el ahí?

Sakura: kreo ke si.

Madre: entonces nada. No iras a esa fiesta.

Sakura: te odio!!- y subio escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto.

----------------------------------------------

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 10 y Hinata estaba aun en su casa apunto de salir. Se dirigio a la puerta para salir pero su padre la vio.

Hiashi: eh! A donde vas??

Hinata se dio la vuelta.

Hinata: es el cumpleaños de un amigo.

Hiashi: pero no puedes ir.

Hinata: ke?? Por ke??

Hiashi: ah, ¿no te lo he dicho?. Que me voy a una misión esta noche y tienes ke cuidar de tu hermana.

Hinata: ¿por ke no me lo as dixo antes?

Hiashi: lo siento, se me a olvidado... Lo siento mucho...

Hinata: esta bien...- dijo tristemente.

Cruzó el salón y subió al piso de arriba para quitarse la ropa.

-------------------------------------------------

Ya era prácticamente de noche y las calles estaban vacias. Sasuke iba andando tranquilamente. Después de haberse lanzado de una forma un poco loca hacia Sakura se fue a su casa a arreglarse un poco.

De repente oyó un ruido por las ramas de los árboles, se paro en seco y los observo. No se escucho nada mas así que siguió andando.

Kiba iba mucho mas adelante acercándose a donde estaba Sasuke que ya lo había visto. También vio como unos hombres le esperaban a la vuelta de un esquina, escondidos. Intentó avisarle pero los hombres salieron rápidamente y se tiraron encima de Sasuke, no vio bien lo que le hicieron pero quedo tendido en el suelo. Kiba empezó a correr hacia ellos.

Kiba: eh!!!! Qué hacéis??

Los hombres, que eran dos, miraron rápidamente hacia donde estaba kiba. Y, como una bala, un kunai se dirigió hacia él. Kiba no lo pudo ver por culpa de la oscuridad. Se dio cuenta cuando estaba a pocos metros de él y era tal la fuerza con la que venia que se clavó directamente en su estomago empujándole hacia atrás. Cayó de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo.

Los dos hombres metieron a Sasuke en un saco y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto se había dado un baño y ya se había vestido. Lo tenia todo preparado, había preparado una tarta para poder soplar las velas. Se había sentado en el sofa mientras esperaba.

Naruto: vaya, son ya las 10.- se fue a mirar el móvil por si le habian llamado pero no lo tenia en los bolsillos- ¿Dónde habré metido el móvil?

Lo buscó entre los cojines del sofa pero no estaba.

"Bueno, no creo que haga falta el móvil esta noche. Seguro que va a ser genial"- pensó- "espero que no tarden mucho..."

------------------------------------------------

Profesor: bueno, chicos. Creo que ya vale por hoy.

Shikamaru se miró el reloj.

Shikamaru: todavía nos da tiempo a llegar.

Profesor: terminar dando tres vueltas y os podeis ir.

Chouji: que?? Yo no puedo mas...

Profesores: vengaa!! Contra antes lo hagais mejor. Ya me lo agradeciereis en un futuro.

Los dos iban casi arrastrándose.

-----------------------------------------------------------

.com/watch?v=N61Tb3WD6b0

(escucharla mientras leéis, como banda sonora)

Sakura estaba tumbada en la cama mirando al techo. No se creia que Sasuke la había besado, eso la agradaba hasta que se acordaba de Ino y le daba un punzada en el corazon. Se acordó de Naruto y decidió mandarle un SMS a su móvil explicando que la habían castigado.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado media hora desde las 10. Hinata le mando un SMS diciendo que lo sentia y que tenia ke cuidar de su hermana.

---------------------------------------------------------

El móvil de Naruto estaba en el baño, nada mas ni nada menos que en el borde de la bañera, que la había dejado llena. El móvil se encendió y empezó a sonar y vibrar. Naruto era incapaz de oírlo ya que estaba con la tele encendida y no escuchaba nada. El móvil se deslizaba por el borde hasta asomar un poco la pantalla al vacío. En la pantalla apareció el nombre de Sakura, después el de Hinata. El móvil siguió vibrando y se calló dentro del agua. La pantalla se apagó y dejo de funcionar.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kiba permanecía tirado en el suelo, como si fuera un cadáver... Nadie pasaba por allí, estaba solo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru y Chouji acabaron rendidos y se quedaron durmiendo en el suelo del patio del instituto.

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto miró el reloj.

Naruto: las 12...

Se levanto y fue a la cocina. Abrió un cajón y cogió un mechero. Fue de nuevo al salón y se colocó delante de la tarta. Fue encendiendo las velas una a una. Se sentó en un silla.

Naruto: felicidades, Naruto...- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Cogió un baso de zumo de naranja y lo alzó en el aire.

Naruto: por otro año...completamente solo...

Dio un trago y se tiró al sofá donde cerro los ojos con fuerza para reprimir el dolor, el dolor mas fuerte que existe para una persona... La soledad.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya empezaba a salir el sol cuando el despertador sonó. Rápidamente una mano lo golpeo dejándolo apagado. Se levanto, aun un poco aturdido, y se fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Entonces miro hace la bañera; había algo oscuro en el fondo del agua. Metió la mano, lo cogió y lo sacó. Era su móvil. Intentó encenderlo pero no funcionaba.

Naruto: maldita sea...

Se acerco a su pequeño salón y abrió la ventana. Se fue varios metros atrás, se preparo y lanzó su móvil hacia la ventana. Lo perdió de vista al caer en un parque no muy lejos de allí. Entonces miro que había un grupo de gente en circulo, alrededor de dos hombres ANBU que estaban atendiendo a alguien.

Después de unos minutos bajo a la calle con una mochila a cuestas y se acerco al circulo de gente. Se puso de puntillas e incluso tuvo que dar algún que otro empujoncillo para ponerse en primera fila. Entonces descubrió de quien se trataba.

Naruto: kiba?

Se arrodillo al lado de los ANBU.

Naruto: ¿qué le ha pasado?

Uno de ellos se lo engancho en la espalda y desapareció.

Naruto: eh! A donde lo lleva??

Anbu: al hospital.- dicho esto desapareció.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura y Hinata se encontraban ya en clase, aunque aun quedaba cuarto de hora siempre venían antes.

Sakura: oye... ¿as visto a Ino?

Hinata: no, creo que aun no ha venido. Por cierto, ¿qué tal el cumpleaños de Naruto?

Sakura: no pude ir, me castigo mi madre. ¿Tu tampoco fuiste?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

Hinata: tenia que cuidar de mi hermana.

Sakura: espero que los demás hayan ido porque sino Naruto lo habrá pasado muy mal.

Shikamaru y Chouji entraron en la clase como si fueran dos fantasmas. Arrastrando los pies por el suelo. Sakura los vio y no pudo ocultar una carcajada.

Shikamaru: oh...si...ríete.

Hinata: vaya cara que lleváis, ¿qué os ha pasado?

Shikamaru: estuvimos hasta las 10 y media de la noche haciendo ejercicio y nos quedamos dormidos en el suelo. No veas como duele la espalda.

Chouji se tiro encima de una mesa.

Chouji: quiero comida...

Sakura: entonces...¿tampoco fuisteis al cumpleaños?

Shikamaru: no pudimos, estábamos agotados. Espero que hayan ido los demás.

"Que raro que Sasuke no haya venido aun, ¿se habrá enfadado conmigo por hablarle de esa forma...? La verdad es que me pasé un poco." - pensó Sakura.

La siguiente en entrar fue Ino que se sentó en su pupitre sin decir nada.

Sakura miro a Shikamaru y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que vaya a hablar con ella.

Shikamaru: oh, dios. ¿Por qué me haces andar a mi?.

Shikamaru se acerco a Ino y empezaron a hablar. Tras unos segundos ya estaba de vuelta.

Shikamaru: no, ella tampoco fue. Me ha dicho que no le apetecía encontrarse con alguien.

Todos miraron a Sakura.

Sakura: si, puede que sea culpa mía. Nos hemos vuelto a enfadar.

Justo entro Naruto y todos se callaron. El se dirigió hacia ellos.

Sakura: hola, Naruto. Lo sentimos mucho. Todos teníamos nuestras razones...

Naruto: eso ya no importa... kiba está en el hospital.

Hinata. ¿QUÉ?

Naruto: parece ser que le atacaron cuando venia a mi...

Sakura: bueno, deberíamos ir a verle después de clase, no?

---------------------------------------------------------

Todos fueron al hospital a ver a Kiba. Aun estaba inconsciente. Y los médicos dijeron que iba a estarlo aun algunos días.

Sakura: oye, Sasuke no ha ido al insti hoy. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Ino la echó una mirada asesina a Sakura.

De repente un móvil empezó a sonar. Ino se llevo la mano al bolsillo y saco su móvil.

Ino: perdón.

Se salió de la habitación de kiba y contesto a la llamada.

Ino: habéis hecho un buen trabajo, nadie sospecha nada. -hablaba mientras miraba hacia los lados por si venia alguien- Dejarlo ahí durante un tiempo y que no se escape.

Apretó un boton del móvil y volvio a guardarlo. Entró en la habitación con una sonrisa de niña buena.

Ino: bueno, ¿nos vamos?


End file.
